


He Kindly Stopped for Me

by Arse1933



Category: Space ☆ Dandy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, space dandys famous (last) word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arse1933/pseuds/Arse1933
Summary: YOU AND SPACE DADDY SPEND THE DAY IN





	He Kindly Stopped for Me

Space Dandy and you were sitting on your space couch lounging and enjoying the day. You rested your head on Space Dandy's chest, it was very large and soft, you were almost asleep when you heard a noise from Space Dandy.  
  
"Could it be, y/n..." he mumbled, half asleep himself, "you're craving my... Boobies?" Your eyes shot open, and you gaped open your mouth like you were about to scream.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am." You reconsidered at the last moment and laid your head back down atop his boobies.   
  
Indeed you were.

**Author's Note:**

> SUWABE WHY


End file.
